Day Off
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Itachi and Kisame get caught in a storm and the day they have off Itachi is sick. The others aren't helping by messing with the weasel either. Better than it sounds, I hope you enjoy and R&R. Rated for swearing and contains yaoi and OOCness so BEWARE!


**It's me again! Well obviously it's me who else would it be? No it isn't me, it's Jashin! MWAHAHAHA! I have come to take all of your souls since that stupid yet smart bastard buried one of my only followers so now I have to get my own souls! Just kidding it's me…and Jashin :D**

**Okay this is another idea from Phoenix09 thank Jashin you exist :D**

**Warnings: OOCness**

**Yaoi**

**Possible swearing probably from everyone's favorite Jashinist**

**I own nothing!**

**Jashin: Damn you Shikamaru!**

**Me: Yeah I miss Hidan and his swearing T_T**

**Kisame: Hi :D**

**Me and Jashin: O.O…O_O…-_-… :/… :D**

**Everyone except Kisame who is doing the Macarena: Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was dark with gray and ominous looking clouds covering the whole sky. A sudden storm had appeared much to Kisame and Itachi's misfortune.

They were both running at full speed back to the base. They have just completed an assassination mission and both were exhausted as it was and the storm just had to whip up out of nowhere!

Kisame didn't really mind the rain but he was more worried about Itachi. The weasel seemed more tired recently and the lines under his eyes were more visible than usual. This sudden storm didn't help the now drowned looking weasel as he ran through the storm.

The rain picked up speed and was pounding harder on the ground. Kisame kept in step with the sharingan user in case he needed any help because he really wasn't looking too great.

The shark man couldn't help but worry about the weasel '_He looks terrible. I need to help me Angel.'_

Just as he thought those determined thoughts, Itachi lost his footing and would have slipped off the tree if Kisame hadn't been right next to him.

The shark man swiftly grabbed Itachi's arm and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned his head down and whispered into Itachi's ear, causing the latter to shiver "Angel, are you alright?"

Itachi leaned back against his partner "I just feel kind of dizzy and this head ache is killing me." Kisame nodded and picked up the weasel bridal style. He pulled his head to his chest and kissed his forehead "Just close your eyes. We will be back to the base before you know it."

Itachi complied with the shark man and closed his eyes.

Kisame smiled softly as his partner soon fell asleep. He adjusted Itachi to a more comfortable position and checked to see if Samehada was securely on his back before taking off at full speed.

Itachi shivered and whimpered in his sleep before snuggling closer to Kisame for warmth. Kisame brought Itachi closer to his body and tightened his grip on the weasel, hoping to give him as much warmth as he could.

Once they arrived at the base he rushed over to Pain's office to give a quick report. Pain merely nodded and dismissed him with these words "Take care of Itachi. You have the next few days off." The shark man blushed and stammered out "Y-yes sir."

With those parting words Kisame went to his and Itachi's room and placed the weasel on the bed. His cloak was plastered to his small frame making him look fragile. Kisame removed his own cloak and Itachi's.

The rain had seeped through the weasel's clothes and Kisame sighed '_Well I can't let him get any worse than he already is.'_

With these thoughts in mind, the shark man removed all the weasel's clothes and wrapped a towel around his shivering form.

Kisame quickly dried himself and got back to his once again whimpering partner. Kisame used another towel to dry Itachi's hair and stroked his cheek reassuringly. Itachi quieted down at the shark man's touch and snuggled closer to Kisame.

Kisame chuckled "I love you too Angel." He then dried the rest of Itachi's body. Even though he didn't mind seeing Itachi in the nude since he was very much used to it by now, he was more worried about his partner's health.

He slipped on gray sweats and a black shirt onto the weasel which fitted him loosely. Kisame was just wearing his boxers because he knew how much it annoyed Itachi when fabric would be in the way of Kisame's chest.

Kisame learned the hard way how the weasel felt when he lost a few of his favorite shirts.

Itachi's eyes began to open as he shivered harder "K-Kisame…its cold." The shark man gently lifted Itachi up as he brought them both down under the blankets.

Itachi nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes "Good night Kisame." Kisame smiled at his content partner and kissed his forehead slowly "Good night my one and only Angel."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller and closed his eyes as sleep pulled him in.

_Time Skip_

Itachi woke up his eyes slowly and winced at the bright light filtering into the window. He buried his face into Kisame's chest to block out the light. His head was pounding and he could already tell he had a slight fever. He smiled as he realized his chest was in fact bare and was not being blocked by one of the shark man's damned shirts.

Kisame shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked down at weasel and stroked his black curls "How are you feeling, Itachi?"

Itachi knew there was no point in lying since Kisame was the only person who could see through his lies with ease "My head hurts and I feel cold." Kisame frowned and put his large hand to the weasel's forehead.

Worry flickered through his eyes briefly and confirmed Itachi's suspicions that he had a fever.

Kisame sighed "You have a fever and it's probably from that damned storm. If only I was faster." Itachi put his hands on Kisame's cheeks and kissed him lightly "It's not your fault, you can't control the weather."

Kisame smiled warmly at his lover "I guess but now I have to make sure you get better no matter what."

Itachi blushed at Kisame's determination. He stretched out his arms and swung his legs over the bed as he got up.

He got ready in the bathroom and when he walked out Kisame was wearing his cloak "Do we have any missions?" Kisame shook his head "Nope, Pain-sama said that we are having the next few days off."

Itachi grinned and jumped onto his partner with a hug. Kisame caught his footing before they could fall on the floor and hugged back "So what do you want to do?" Itachi shrugged and winced as he regretted moving so suddenly.

Kisame held Itachi closer and looked at him softly "Why don't we just relax at the base today?" Itachi nodded slowly.

Kisame pulled away from the weasel and the walked side by side out the door and down the hall.

Soon they were at the kitchen. Itachi sat down on the table and Kisame went to get something to eat because Itachi wasn't feeling up to eating.

Deidara and Sasori were also at the table and both were arguing about art "No way Sasori-Danna, un! Art is meant to come and go! It's meant to be fleeting, un!" Sasori shook his head "No it's meant to last forever. What's the point in something that isn't eternal and just goes away?"

They continued arguing until Deidara turned his head to Itachi who was sitting quietly and staring off into space. The bomber poked Itachi's arm "Hey Itachi-san! We need someone to help break this tie on art!" Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the bomber.

His head was pounding but he knew if he didn't answer the bomber would start exploding something "Why can't art just be both eternal and fleeting?"

Deidara and Sasori looked at Itachi as if he just said that Kakuzu was donating to charity. The both burst out yelling "What the hell?! Art is one whole thing and can only be one style in its purest form (,un)!"

Itachi's eye twitched slightly "Well who cares anyway the world isn't going to end if you can't decide which type of art is 'pure'." Sasori and Deidara looked ready to explode with rage "You don't know anything about art, un!" Sasori growled in agreement "Next time don't say anything." The weasel glared daggers at them "Next time don't ask me!"

They were about to get into a full blown argument if the oblivious Kisame hadn't walked in and intercepted the to-be fight "We should eat outside Itachi." The weasel nodded and glared at the artists before standing up and stomping outside.

Kisame looked back and forth between his lover and furious artists questioningly before he followed the weasel.

They sat down on a bench in front of Zetsu's garden. Kisame ate some sushi and Itachi nibbled on a piece of toast Kisame insisted on him eating. The breeze was cool and relaxed the steaming weasel.

It was peaceful and quiet and Itachi thought about staying there for a while but then Zetsu and Tobi walked by.

Zetsu was watering his plants and Tobi was skipping along beside him. The masked ninja turned to Itachi and Kisame and skipped over to them and called out in his high pitched voice "Hi Itachi-sempai! Hi Kisame-sempai! Tobi is being a good boy with Zetsu-sama!"

Kisame nodded to the cheerful man "Hello Tobi-san." Itachi winced at his voice which he found annoyingly loud and made his head pound harder "That's good Tobi-san." He answered through gritted teeth.

Tobi looked harder at Itachi, well at least it seemed that way since he was leaning closer to Itachi's face. The masked man then put his hand on Itachi's forehead and gasped dramatically "YOU'RE WARM SEMPAI! Tobi can help you because he is a good boy!" He yelled cheerfully and annoyingly high pitched.

Tobi picked up the hose Zetsu used to water the plants and turned it on so a powerful stream of water was shooting out. He barely had enough control hose when he turned to Itachi and sprayed the weasel with it.

Kisame watched in pure shock for a split second and stood up angrily "What the hell Tobi-san! You're not helping you masked idiot!" Even Itachi was too shocked by Tobi's actions to move out of the way until Kisame snatched the hose away from Tobi.

The shark man turned off the hose and continued to yell at the stunned and slightly upset masked man "What were you thinking you're just making it worse!" Tobi looked down and twiddled his thumbs "S-sorry Kisame-sempai, Tobi was just trying to be a good boy and help Itachi-sempai because he was really warm and Tobi thought he could help him cool off."

Tobi looked down sadly and Kisame couldn't help feel a bit bad for the masked man, he did try to help in his own childish way "It's alright Tobi-san, it's just getting Itachi wet will get him even MORE sick, do you understand Tobi-san?" Tobi nodded slowly and raised a finger in the air as if he just got an idea "Tobi will prove he is a good boy because he got an idea that will help his Itachi-sempai!"

When the masked man ran away to get whatever he needed to get, Kisame rushed over to the shivering weasel.

Itachi was looked at the direction Tobi ran to with such anger that Kisame winced inwardly 'That's my Angel.'

Kisame pulled the shivering weasel to his chest and rubbed his arms "Sorry about not stopping Tobi, Angel, I had no idea he was going to do that." Itachi shook his head shakily "It's not y-your fault. But now I need to change my clothes." He said gesturing to his wet cloak.

Kisame chuckled and picked him up bridal style "Okay let's go get you changed then." As he started walking to their room Itachi smiled softly and laughed just as softly "You want to see me change? I never knew you were such a pervert, you sex shark."

Kisame blushed a bit making the weasel laugh more and kiss him on the cheek "It's okay Kisame, I don't mind."

It was quiet once again as they arrived at their room and Itachi changed by HIMSELF in the bathroom. He came out wearing an identical yet dry Akatsuki cloak. Itachi pouted "Aww I thought you wanted to come with me to change." Kisame joined in laughing with the weasel "Isn't like I haven't seen you in the nude since what, yesterday."

It was Itachi's turn to blush as he figured out what the shark man meant 'Well someone had to change me since I was out like a light.' Kisame smiled and hugged the weasel "I'm okay with that though, I really don't mind at all seeing you." Itachi still blushed but he smiled as he hugged the shark man back.

Kisame realized how warm Itachi was as he held the weasel in his arms. He worriedly put his hands to Itachi's forehead and his worry for the weasel's health grew once he felt how hot he was 'Well Tobi-san was right about Itachi being warm.'

Itachi sighed exhaustedly "I already know your inner you is freaking out right now but Kisame I will be fine. I promise." He put his right hand up for emphasis.

Kisame shook his head and pulled his hand down 'This guy…my Angel can read me like a book but I can read him like a book too.' He could easily tell that Itachi wasn't feeling too well but he decided to let the weasel be since they were going to be relaxing for the next few days so there was little chance the weasel would over exert himself.

Kisame pulled away from the weasel and gestured to the door "Want to watch TV?" Itachi nodded and they walked out the room, down the hall, and into the living room.

The TV was off even though Hidan and Kakuzu were there. They sat down on the couch and they turned on the TV to Kisame's now favorite channel since it was shark week. Itachi chuckled but he didn't mind watching sharks since Kisame seemed to be enjoying himself.

Itachi leaned on his partner and shut his eyes. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer to Kisame. He smiled softly and opened his eyes to look up into Kisame's eyes which gazed at him softly and with love.

The shark man kissed him lightly before using his thumb to close Itachi's eyes. The weasel snuggled closer to Kisame before his breathing became even and his face was visibly relaxed with a trace of a small smile on it.

Kisame stroked his soft and silky hair slowly and watched as a shark was attacking the fish.

He was so relaxed he didn't notice that Hidan broke out of his silent state because he had been praying and was now done. The bored looking Jashinist looked at Kakuzu who was counting his money, loathingly. He decided to have some fun and started saying random numbers and succeeded in making the miser lose his count.

Kakuzu glared angry slits of fire at him "Shut. Up. Or. I. Will. Kill. You." Hidan stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu "That's impossible since I'm immortal thanks to Lord Jashin you dumb grumpy stingy ass!"

The miser looked side to side secretively and looked at Hidan "You want to know a secret?" This grabbed at Hidan's curious side and the Jashinist nodded slowly. Kakuzu took a deep breath for dramatic effect "Jashin…DOESN'T EXIST!" He yelled out.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu for a while with a blank expression and the miser got slightly worried and waved his hand in front of his face "Kakuzu to Hidan, Kakuzu to Hidan are you dying or has your brain finally fried?"

Hidan suddenly yelled out with unrelenting fury and jumped onto Kakuzu like a cat pouncing onto a mouse "How dare a worthless piece of heathen shit like you say some stupid ass shit like that DUMBASS!?"

Kakuzu kicked Hidan off with ease and no matter what Hidan kept on coming back and trying to attack him with his scythe but he could never hit the miser. Kakuzu eventually got tired of Hidan's attacks and let some of his tentacles and merely wrapped around the immortal and held him down.

Hidan wasn't done yet and proceeded to yell so much profanity even the devil himself would cringe.

Kisame growled angrily at the yelling because Itachi started to stir and woke up "Huh? What's that?" Kisame's gaze softened and he stroked Itachi's hair "It's just Hidan and Kakuzu arguing AGAIN." He said emphasizing 'again'.

He turned away from Itachi glared at the zombie duo so hard it would even put Itachi to shame if he seen it "Can you two be quieter, Itachi isn't feeling good?" Hidan stopped yelling and Kakuzu looked up from Hidan and they both began to glare at the shark man even harder.

The Jashinist growled put angrily "It's enough I have to listen to this Jashin damned heathen bastard, I don't want to hear it from you Shark Boy since your precious Lava Girl is fucking sick!"

Kakuzu nodded in agreement with Hidan…for once "If Itachi isn't feeling well then why is he out here anyways, what if he gets the other members who have missions sick?"

Kisame yelled out furiously, startling the two immortals, as he picked up Itachi bridal style "Why do you care you greedy bastard! You two won't die!"

The shark then walked out of the living room leaving behind a shocked Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan looked at Kakuzu with widened eyes "What the hell was all of THAT about?" Kakuzu shook his head slowly "Well you know Kisame gets over Itachi." The miser then continued to count his money and the Jashinist screeched out indignantly causing the miser to cringe slightly "Well aren't you going to fucking let me out I'm done freaking the hell out?! Hey Stitches I'm tal-mph!"

Kakuzu wrapped his tentacles around Hidan's mouth and returned to counting his money.

Itachi shivered and snuggled closer to Kisame once the shark man brought them both two the bed. Kisame wrapped his arms around the shivering weasel "It's alright Angel."

Itachi nodded and his eyes began to droop and Kisame smiled at him. The shark man wiped the hair off his forehead and kissed him softly "Get some rest Angel."

The weasel closed his eyes and grabbed onto his cloak and frowned, cracking open his eyes "Off." Kisame laughed and took off his cloak and held the content weasel as he fell asleep.

_Time Skip_

Kisame's eyes snapped open as he heard a knock at the door. He slowly got up and placed the still sleeping Itachi down. He walked to the door and there was note slipped under it '_Akatsuki Movie Night'_ Kisame face palmed himself 'How could I forget that? I better tell them I can't come because Itachi is sick.'

He turned around to pick up his clothes and seen Itachi pull out a kunai and hold it over the blanket, with a sleepy hazed fury in his eyes.

The shark man looked at the weasel in confusion "What are you doing Angel?" Itachi's sleepy eyes widened and he looked down at the blanket then to Kisame for a few minutes.

The weasel put the kunai down slowly and said calmly "I thought that was still you there and I thought you were wearing a shirt." Kisame shook his head in shock but he still chuckled "Don't worry I don't have enough shirts left anymore thanks to a certain Angel I know."

Itachi looked down in embarrassment and felt a bit of regret since some of those WERE his favorite shirts.

Kisame smiled softly at Itachi "I didn't like those shirts that much anyways." Itachi smiled back at the shark man then gestured at the note "What is that for?"

Kisame looked to the side "It's umm…" He knew there was no way to get around Itachi so he just decided to tell him the truth "The Akatsuki Movie Night is tonight." Itachi shrugged as if it didn't matter "So what's the matter with that?"

Kisame sighed in exasperation "Well you aren't feeling well so I didn't think you would be up to it."

Itachi smiled "I'm okay, I might now feel too great but I won't die from watching a movie." Kisame knew there was no way to win once Itachi was set on doing something so he nodded and put on his cloak "Don't over exert yourself."

Itachi rolled his sparkling red eyes "Don't worry I'm fine." The two walked to the 'Meeting Room' where they always did something that involved the whole organization.

Pain was sitting on a loveseat with Konan who running her hand through his hair. He opened his ringed eyes and nodded to Kisame and Itachi "I'm glad you two could make it." Kisame nodded to him and so did Itachi. The ended up sharing a seat with Deidara and Sasori who were already making out and the movie hadn't even started yet.

Kisame just ignored them and sat Itachi down on his lap and wrapped his arms around the weasel. It was Hidan's turn to pick a movie so he chose some gory and scary movie.

Itachi yelped a few times and closed his eyes and Kisame couldn't help but chuckled at his partner's cuteness.

Once the movie was over Konan was looking frazzled, Kakuzu wasn't counting his money and the others were staring at the screen in shock and Hidan clapped saying the ending was always his best part.

Pain stared at Hidan with a look that said 'Oh shit he really is crazy' and pulled himself together "Umm we should do something else like…Truth or Dare anybody?" Everyone agreed even Konan who said it was very childish of him.

The truth and daring was going around for a while when Deidara asked Itachi something "So what's wrong with you? You're looking more emo than usual."

Kisame glared at Deidara but Itachi and answered before Kisame could say anything "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather." Deidara nodded but he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Everyone caught that and grinned except for Kisame and Itachi.

Hidan later asked the weasel another question "Why are you so emo anyways? You always act like you have a pole stuck up your ass." Itachi glared "I don't consider myself 'emo' I just rather not talk that much sometimes."

Soon everyone was asking questions. Kakuzu asked "Why do you always have your sharingan on?" "It just comes on naturally." Pain wanted to have a bit fun even though he did feel a bit bad for disturbing the sick weasel "Why do you like your sharingan? Can you fight without it?" Before the weasel could answer Deidara chuckled and gave Itachi an evil glare "He probably can't at all without his sorry excuse of art." Sasori started laughing "You call that art, I call it a birth defect." No one except Kisame noticed the hurt in his eyes.

Everyone started laughing and Hidan was going to keep the ball rolling when he was suddenly attacked by sharks made of water.

The other Akatsuki members looked up at Kisame who was fuming and holding up Itachi bridal style and now the weasel was shivering noticeably hard "What the fuck is wrong with all of you?! I get making fun of each other is funny but Itachi isn't feeling well but you all still go out of your way to mess with him just because he can't defend himself that much?! I'm sure you're all very proud of yourselves."

The others looked around at each other with guilt and Kisame snapped his fingers then the sharks attacking Hidan turned into puddles on the ground, mingling with his blood.

Without another word, the shark man exited the room and swiftly headed to their room.

He laid Itachi down and took of his cloak. The weasel was sweating and he was shivering extremely hard.

Kisame's heart ached at the sight of his Angel and he got a bowl of water and rag and started wiping it gently on the weasel's face.

He whimpered and pulled away "Too cold." Kisame felt terrible for making him uncomfortable but he knew he would be helping the weasel. He pulled Itachi into his arms and wrapped a blanket snuggly around his quivering form.

He began dabbing his face again and Itachi tried pulling away but he couldn't so he started whimpering even more. Kisame stroked his face "It's alright Angel, I'm just trying to help you." Itachi's voice a shaking as he spoke "S-sorry for c-causing t-t-trouble back there."

Kisame shook his head and put his finger to Itachi's lips "Shh. They shouldn't have messed around with you since they knew you're sick."

After a while of dabbing at the weasel's face Kisame stopped and brushed the hair off of Itachi's forehead and stroked his cheek "Are you okay Angel?" Itachi nodded and snuggled closer to Kisame.

He glared at the shark man and Kisame took off his cloak knowing that if he didn't he would lose his last existing cloak.

Itachi smiled and rested his head on Kisame's chest and enjoyed the feeling of Kisame's fingers running through his silky hair.

Soon the gesture was making the weasel fall asleep. Itachi opened his eyes one last time and kissed the shark man softly "I love you." Kisame smiled and kissed him back before laying the weasel's head down back on his chest "I love you too Angel, now get some rest."

Itachi fell asleep almost immediately and soon Kisame followed him into slumber.

**Not the best ending in the world but be happy Jashin, Kisame, and I made this story. Itachi didn't since he is sleeping like an ANGEL XD**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it and I have been planning to post this but I had not motivation so make sure to review so I can get motivation :D **

**I take requests and good night peoples!**


End file.
